Hunter in Andromeda
by nicranger
Summary: So it turns out Oryx was quite the sore loser. After turning his Dreadnaught into a giant bomb a lone Guardian is given a hard choice to make and upon doing so ends up leaving not only his home system and Galaxy but his very Universe! Now with a new humanity, new aliens and new enemies Hunter must fight for a new life in the Andromeda Galaxy alongside a certain human Pathfinder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm sorry for being out of commission for so long with my stories and stuff but life has really been a bitch lately. So to get back into the swing of things I've made this knew story to honor both the coming of Destiny 2 and Mass Effect Andromeda! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 _The Dreadnaught_

"Damn these guys are more aggressive than usual! Ghost what's the status on our backup!?" exclaimed the Hunter as he shot down another Hive acolyte with his rifle.

This Hunter had been exploring the Dreadnaught for a while now since it had been a few months since Oryx's defeat. Without the Taken King controlling his forces they had fallen into disarray and had become easy picking's for the other Guardian's of the Tower to come and finish off at their leisure. Hell even the Cabal thought twice about attacking a Guardian on the Dreadnaught!

The Hunter's name was in fact Hunter weirdly enough as he, unlike most of his comrades could in fact remember his past even after his resurrection nearly four centuries ago. Still he was decorated as the best Hunter since Cayde-6 himself and rumor was that soon enough he would take the old Exo's place one day. If he accepted the offer that is which he would never do. He's seen the shit Cayde deals with on a daily basis and has no intention of ending up like him.

Among the Guardian's of the Tower Hunter was by far the most explorative of them all. It was due to his curiosity and natural lust for adventure that had in fact lead to him discovering many things thought lost to time for humanity. He had become sort of a role model for new Hunter class Guardian's.

Right now though none of his given titles were going to help him. Ever since he had set foot on the Dreadnaught he had been under constant attack from Hive and Taken alike. They seemed to be protecting something but for the life of him Hunter could not figure out what it was. After destroying the head of a Hive Knight with his Jade Rabbit rifle his Ghost appeared beside him clad in its stylized blood red shell.

"Sorry Hunter but no Guardians are currently able to assist. It seems the Hive has launched a massive surprise attack across nearly every location and Guardian's are having pretty much the same problem we are. Also the Tower has detected some very high energy readings coming from the Dreadnaught and wants us to investigate as it may be the reason for the Hive's sudden aggressiveness and we are the only ones currently on the Dreadnaught." said the Ghost getting a groan of annoyance from his Guardian.

"Can't those guys ever give any good news? Well we better get a move on partner before we get too bogged down here to even make an attempt to investigate." said Hunter as he ducked behind cover. Hunter had a slightly more muscular build than most Hunter's but not so much so that he wasn't just as fast or agile. Standing six feet even the Hunter was donned in an unfamiliar set of armor by standard Guardian's. His armor was mostly black with red tribal marking here and there but it also looked like a mismatch of different armor types as well. His arms were clad in what was reminiscent to Fallen Captain's armor while his leg's and chest were donned in what looked like Vex tech due to the pulsing white core on the chest vaguely reminiscent to the machines energy fluid, the only standard part of the Hunter's attire was the helmet which was the Graviton Forfeit and finally he had his Cloak of Oblivion flapping behind him. A simple mental command later and Hunter's form vanished as he activated his cloaking ability made only better by the Fallen cloaking tech he personally had ingrained into it, while making his way towards the energy source.

* * *

"Well that isn't something you see everyday." muttered Hunter from his concealed position behind a pillar.

After making his way through the Dreadnaught with direction's from his Ghost Hunter soon found himself in what happened to be the ship's engine room where a massive glowing structure which happened to be the core of the ship was pulsing rapidly with ethereal green energy. Guarding the energy source however were three Hive Knight's only their armor was filled with cracks that were glowing with the same intensity as the core itself.

It was plain to see that bastards were simply guard dogs but even so Hunter would have to deal with them if he ever hoped to find out what was going on with the Dreadnaught's engine core.

"Alright partner lets make an entrance." said Hunter as his Ghost went into his inventory in order to give his partner the weapon he knew he would want.

In a flash of light in place of the Jade Rabbit Hunter had been carrying previously was one of the most destructive weapons the Tower had in its possession. With a mostly silver colored exterior on the front around the barrel was an ebony colored lions head in mid roar. This was the Gjallarhorn and it was perfect for this situation.

Stepping out from behind his cover Hunter took aim at the center knight and with a smirk hidden by his helmet fired. The weapon lived up to its reputation as with a roar the rocket was sent forth from the weapons barrel towards its target. The knight's didn't even have time to perceive the threat before it struck and with a blast of solar energy the first knight was erased from existence before the secondary effect of the Gjallarhorn made itself known as over a dozen miny warheads broke of and converged on the remaining two taking another knight down while leaving the last one with charred armor and missing an arm.

Seeing one of his targets still alive Hunter quickly dismissed the Gjallarhorn and drew his weapon from it's holster on his thigh. Taking careful aim the Ace of Spades cried out as the round was fired. The high caliber rounds and kinetic damage did their job as the knights head was erased from existence while the rest of it's form crumbled to dust.

Taking a quick look around for anymore possible Hive or Taken Hunter holstered his hand cannon and walked over to the nearby terminal for the core

"Those knights were stronger than the usual rabble. Usually one shot from the Gjallarhorn would be enough to take out at least five of them. Any way's let's get a move on partner, tell me what we've got here." said Hunter as his Ghost was summoned and started to interact with the terminal.

Just a few seconds later the spawn of the Traveler recoiled from the terminal and looked at the surprised Guardian with worry and disbelief shining in its lone eye.

"We've got a serious problem Guardian! It seems like Oryx was a sore loser. This core was set in the event of his death to gather energy until it exploded making the entire Dreadnaught one giant bomb. According to these readings it's nearly finished and when it is the explosion will be large enough to wipe out the entire solar system!" informed the Ghost making Hunter curse under his breath at the fallen King. They should have known that the bastard wouldn't have gone down without some kind of contingency plan in place should he fall.

"Alert the Tower of our situation and see if you can stop it!" ordered Hunter as the Ghost immediately set to work on his task as the Guardian could only watch in worried silence.

Almost immediately Hunter's comms went off as he was being contacted by the Tower. Opening the channel Hunter was immediately greeted by the voice of his mentor Cayde-6.

"Hunter are you there!? We've just got the report from your Ghost on the situation with the Dreadnaught and need to know what we need to do to stop this!" said Cayde in for once a very nervous tone completely opposite of his usual demeanor which made Hunter himself even more worried if that was all possible.

"Cayde I already have my Ghost trying to stop the Dreadnaught from lighting up so all we can do now is hope." said Hunter as his Ghost finally turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Hunter but the build up of power is too great to stop at this point. The only thing I can do is divert the power to another system that won't trigger an explosion which happens to be the ships dimensional warp technology-" said Ghost only to be interrupted by his Guardian.

"Well set the bitch on a timer and lets get out of here before we get taken on a ride! The Hive's dimensional portal crap is something I don't want to be a part of just yet." said Hunter only getting a solemn look from his Ghost.

"I'm sorry Guardian but that's not gonna work. With all this power there won't be enough time for us to make it to the ship and this deep into the Dreadnaught teleporting isn't an option. Either we go with the ship or the whole system goes up in an explosion." said the Ghost sadly as he stared at the swirling face of Hunter's helm who was silent.

"...did you hear that Cayde?" asked Hunter hollowly.

"Yeah I did and so did everyone else. Maybe we can find another way, how much time do we have?" said Cayde trying to sound hopeful without much luck.

"You know time is something we don't have Cayde. Either I go or everything we've been protecting all this time does. I need to do this." said Hunter with determination. He knew the risk when he became a Guardian and he wasn't going to back out now when he was needed the most.

"...alright Hunter. And just so you know Ikora and Zavala are saying some mushy stuff about it being a real pleasure having you as one of us. That being said... I don't disagree with them. Only now I'm more pissed that you can't take my place now so I don't have to deal with them anymore." said Cayde with his usual demeanor only with less of his usual sarcasm.

"That was never gonna happen asshole. I love my freedom too much to give it up that easily. And tell those two it was a pleasure for me as well... that goes for you two you narcissistic ass. See you on the other side. This is Guardian Hunter signing off." said Hunter as he ended the comm's and turned towards his Ghost.

"You know I can set this one my own, you can still make it out of here and find a new partner right?" said Hunter and at his words his Ghost looked like it wanted to slap him right then and there.

"When we met I told you that we were in this together Hunter. Your the only partner for me and I'll be damned to the Darkness before I turn my back on you. So like it or not we are in this together." said the Ghost making Hunter smile under his helmet. At least wherever they ended up they would have each-other to help get through it.

"Thanks partner. Now lets get this show on the road!" said Hunter as his Ghost set in the commands for the ship.

A few moment's later the Guardian felt the giant ship begin to move as his Ghost hovered alongside him. The core began to pulse with power and the two saw the world begin to distort around them. On the outside the giant ship could be seen entering a giant portal until the ship had fully entered and the portal closed. With that the Dreadnaught of Oryx left the Sol system along with one of the greatest Guardian's of the Tower both never to return to the system or even this dimension.

 **Hope this was a good intro for you. Review and/or PM me, Nicranger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dreadnaught_

The feeling of passing through a dimensional portal was a weird one for Hunter. Sure he had traveled through the time gates of the Vex and even that one portal in order to confront Oryx but this was something new. It felt as if he was being stretched in one direction while something tightly held his legs in place. When the ship had finally stopped he felt as if he was snapped back into place like a rubber band.

Shaking his head to clear some minor nausea Hunter gives himself a quick pat down making sure he still had all his limbs in the right places.

"Well at least I'm in one piece. Ghost can you give me an update?" he asked his faithful companion who was scanning the terminal once more.

"Well the good news is our plan worked and now the core is completely drained of energy making the Dreadnaught permanently dead in space. Bad news is that I have no clue where we are. Star charts are nothing like we know of meaning we are just as lost as the Hive and Cabal on this ship with the only difference being we still have a working ship." explained Ghost.

"Wait you managed to get the Wild Hunt to go with us into the portal? Well that's a relief. Now lets get the hell out of dodge before the morons on this ship figure out what we did and hunt our asses down. Unfamiliar territory or not I'm not ready to permanently die just yet. Did enough of that with Crota and Oryx." said Hunter as he summoned his Jade Rabbit rifle once more and began to make way to his ship that was made a waypoint thanks to his Ghost.

It took some effort and a lot of sneaking around while cloaked but eventually the Guardian made it to where his ship was currently docked and couldn't help but be thankful at the sight of his personal ship. It had originally been a Waning Star class ship but when Hunter got his hands on it he made a few modifications to suit his personal tastes.

For one he had the ship rebuilt slightly bigger than its original design and changed the ships ethereal white and black coloring and instead had made the ship completely black but with a white glow towards the back that left a trail when he flew. On the left side of the hull sat the symbol for Dead Orbit on full display. Finally were the weapons which consisted of two large cannons on the top that fired either large Solar rounds that had a blast radius of fifteen feet upon impact with an extra ten for splash damage, or Void rounds that ate away at the hulls of ships to make them softer targets or when introduced to living matter simply eroded it into nothing. Finally on the bottom of the ship was a lone turret that had a sword like appearance but actually was a automatic Arc rifle that could fire rounds at nearly 18,000 rounds a minute.

He was cut from his musings however by the screeching cries of a horde of Thralls that pushed Hunter into action as he ran towards his ship, tossing a smoke behind him to disorient his pursuers. As soon as he was in range Hunter jumped and was teleported into his ship and right into the cockpit. Taking the controls Hunter quickly flew the Wild Hunt away just as some Knight's came in firing there Boomer's at his ship to try and stop him.

Soon enough Hunter was away from the Dreadnaught seeing the massive vessel grow smaller the farther away he flew. With a sigh of relief the mentally exhausted Guardian placed the ship in auto pilot and leaned back in his seat before dismissing his helmet which vanished in a flash of light to reveal the face beneath.

Hunter despite his age looked to only be a human in his mid to late twenties with hard features. He had slightly tanned skin with dark blue eyes with a thin white scar going over the left one, a gift from his final showdown with Crota. His hair was dark brown and just reached past his ears in a messy mop while a small beard and goatee combo were also present matching his hair color.

"Alright Ghost now lets take a moment and figure out where we go from here. Thank the Traveler Dead Orbit had me doing all those survey missions so I know some of what I'm doing. First find me a planet that can support life, the closer the better." ordered Hunter as his Ghost appeared once more and pulled up a star chart of their current system that was incomplete as the ships scanners were still gathering data.

"Well as far as I can tell there really aren't any planets that seem to be able to support life in the most common way, however I have found a planet close by that can suit our needs for now. Scan's indicate that the planet has abnormally high radiation levels on most of its surface but with your armor and abilities from the light of the Traveler those won't be much of a problem so long as you don't rupture your suit. Still scanners are also picking up a strange special anomaly that's spanning the entire system so we need to watch out for that as well." explained Ghost as the hologram of said planet came into view.

Looking over the admittedly barren planet Hunter released a sigh knowing that this one would have to be his best option for the moment. So after setting in the coordinates for the auto pilot to follow Hunter walked into the main area of his ship.

The main area wasn't a very 'small' space but it wasn't 'big' either. If one had to describe it then one would call it 'homey'. To the left sat a 'living' area with a small couch, twin sized bed and a mini fridge along with a few Knick knacks and trophies he had gotten while on some missions for the Tower. To the right was more of a 'work' space as various data pads, schematics, weapons parts, and tech sat along with a small machine that was actually an ammo producer.

On one of his trips through Mars Hunter had managed to snag some Golden Age blueprint's for the device and upon bringing it back to the Tower the Warlock's had developed the prototype not a week later. Little bastard was a life saver for many Guardian's as it only needed a little bit of Glimmer and it could produce all the ammunition a Guardian could ever need. At least all he needed to worry about now was finding a way to mine some glimmer.

Plopping down on his couch Hunter lazily kicked open the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. Easily popping the top off with his thumb he took a swig letting the alcoholic beverage slid down his throat. It was kind of sad that Guardian's couldn't get drunk as the Light inside them just burned away anything harmful to the body so getting a buzz was nigh impossible for him. Sure Guardian's didn't _need_ to eat, drink or sleep but that wasn't the point. The point was is that it was something normal to do and they enjoyed doing it no matter how stupid it may seem.

Raising his bottle in a mock toast Hunter says, "to exploration, life in a new world and giving Oryx the biggest fuck you of all time."

* * *

 _Eos_

"Well this is a sad excuse of a planet. Hell even Mars wasn't this depressing to look at. " deadpanned Hunter as he surveyed the rocky landscape that was his chosen destination. Behind him hovered his ship under its cloak while floating beside him was is Ghost.

"Well its the best we can do for now Hunter so you shou-" began Ghost before suddenly cutting itself off much to Hunters confusion as he stared at his companion with a raised brow under his helmet.

"You okay there partner? You look like you've seen a 'Ghost'." joked Hunter hoping to get a reaction out of his partner. But he was even more surprised when his Ghost flew up directly into his face with confusion, worry and excitement dancing in its lone eye.

"Hunter you won't believe what I just picked up! There is a strong signal coming from somewhere nearby. A _human_ signal!" said the Ghost emphasizing the word human and making Hunter's eye's bug out behind his mask.

"WHAT!? WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT COMING FROM!?" exclaimed Hunter looking around wildly trying to spot the source of said signal.

"It's about three click's west of us. I'll mark it as a waypoint and I'm bringing up your ride." said the Ghost just before it vanished.

Hunter saw the waypoint appear on his HUD just before a bright flash of light next to him indicated the appearance of his Velumbra class Sparrow. Hopping on the white and purple speeder Hunter kicked off at high speed leaving nothing but dust in his wake. Along the way he passed many of the planets native fauna and made a note to get a closer look at them if he ever was traveling around the planet again.

Not but a few minutes later and Hunter found himself on a small outcropping staring at some very odd looking machine ruins. They weren't Vex as far as he could tell but they did look very advanced. Right now however he was crouched on his small outcropping with his favorite sniper rifle the Zen meteor. He had actually received this weapon as a gift from a Titan friend of his named Sven-343. He was an Exo who preferred shotguns so a sniper really wasn't his style anyways.

Looking down the scope of the weapon Hunter had a close up of three figures standing near some type of console in the center of the mechanical structure. They wore some weird type of white and blue colored armor but they were definitely human. Two females and one male to be exact.

The lone male seemed to be of African descent by his dark skin tone and the medium black haired fro he was sporting. About average height and an athletic build from what hunter could guess.

The female to his right had a very light skin tone and had her hair mostly buzzed on the bottom with it being longer on the top and falling to cover one side of her head. Also it seemed as if her hair may be naturally brown while she died the longer part of it blonde. Again she was of about average height and possessed a fit build.

Finally the last female, who also seemed to be the leader of the group judging by the way she carried herself, was fair skinned as well only he had long dark brown hair done up in a high ponytail and seemed to be interacting with the console of the ruins. She was slightly shorter tan her female teammate but only by and inch or wo and was no less built. Obviously the three of them were soldiers of some kind but the question on Hunter's mind was how it was possible for human's to be here? It just didn't make any sense.

Then out of the corner of his eye Hunter aw a blue figure run and tackle the brown haired female making him hone his sight in on the figure that he originally thought was an Awoken due to the skin pigmentation but quickly realized that it wasn't one of the mutated Human's of his world.

For on the skin shade was darker than any Awoken, they lack any hair or ears and instead had some weird type of 'head tentacles'. He also determined the figure to be female and was confused on the choice of attire which consisted of a purple top that exposed her mid riff and some tight pants and boots. It was obvious this being was an alien but what astounded him even more than the new alien was the fact that the humans didn't just gun her down on sight!

Now thoroughly confused Hunter watched on as the alien stepped off of the human female and they began to chat as if nothing was wrong! Just what the hell kind of world di he jump himself into where aliens and humans weren't in an all out war for survival?

"Alright this is just too freaky. I need answers and need them now. Good thing I know just where to get them." said Hunter as he stared at the three humans and one alien before dismissing his sniper, hopping on his sparrow and gunning it towards the group. He would get answers to his questions one way or another.

 **Well there's the next chapter for ya! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Eos_

"This day just keeps getting better and better." grumbles Hunter as he's riding his sparrow to the strange machine formation on his way to get answers from the three humans and lone alien. Whatever the one woman did it had the machine now shooting two beams of energy at two points and now the four of them were fighting a group of machines.

From what he could see there were two types of machines attacking, one that could fly, or at least hover, and ones that ran on two legs. The flying ones apparently had some type of shielding and fired prolonged lasers while the runners had no shields and ran around firing rounds and sometimes even shooting out miniature bots that attacked the four.

Said four were holding their own pretty well if Hunter had to say and their weapons sure were interesting. From what he could deduce the weapons could compact themselves for easy carrying but they didn't pack much a pretty big punch compared to his own weapons. Coming up on them quickly he decided to lend some aid before he began asking questions, wouldn't hurt to make a decent first impression.

His approach apparently hadn't gone unnoticed however as one of the bipedal bots had turned and began firing at him. Dodging the bolts Hunter quickly closed the distance and when they were just ten feet away he leaped off of his sparrow while simultaneously bringing his Ace of Spades to bear in mid air. Taking quick aim he unloads three rounds into the metal hide of the bot with the powerful rounds easily tearing through and shutting it down.

Hunter then landed in a roll as he found cover as another runner and a floater had focused on him with the rest focusing on the other four. Holstering the hand cannon he pulls the Jade Rabbit from his back.

Standing up he fires on the floater and watches as it takes three rounds to bring down its shield and two more to send the smoking scrap of its remains to the ground. Before he could bring his rifle to shoot the runner though said runner had used the time while he was shooting the floater to get in close and almost run him down if he hadn't rolled to the side at the last second.

Rolling onto one knee Hunter pulls free the knife from it's sheath on his calf and drives it into the joint on the bots leg as it passes. It makes a whining noise as it falls to the ground struggling to move. Hunter puts a stop to this as he puts a boot onto its large head piece to hold it down before putting four rounds into it with his rifle to make it stop moving for good.

Meanwhile the other four had finished off the rest of the Remnant and were now staring at the newcomer in a bit of awe and suspicion.

"Friend of yours?" asked Sara Ryder as she turns to look at the Asari Peebee who shrugs her shoulders just as confused as the rest of them.

"Never seen him before in my life. Though I gotta say he's packing some serious hardware, plus did you see what he road in on!? I didn't know we had officially invented hoverbikes!" said Peebee with a little excitement.

"We haven't. Plus those weapons he's using aren't using mass effect technology. Whoever this guy is I don't think he's with the Initiative or the Nexus." said Cora as she readied her shotgun just in case this new figure turned out to be an enemy.

As the four of them moved towards the Guardian said Guardian turned to them with his rifle still at the ready as a precaution. He watched them approach while switching gazes between all of them. Then Sara stepped forward to greet the man who helped them with a smile on her face that to most would seem pretty kind and disarming.

"Hey there thanks for the assist. I'm Sara Ryder, a Pathfinder for the Andromeda Initiative may I ask who you are?" asked Sara kindly wanting to know who this strange man was who wore strange armor and used even stranger weapons.

Before Hunter could answer however his Ghost decided to show itself. Upon spotting the sudden appearance of the little piece of the Traveler from practically out of nowhere Sara went a little wide eyed along with Peebee while Cora and Liam had raised their weapons in case the little bot was some kind of attack drone however unlikely it was given its small stature.

"Ghost? What the hell are you doing?" demanded a confused Hunter as he had also brought his rifle to bear and was now aiming at Cora and Liam just daring them to shoot at his partner. He didn't want to shoot humans but if he had to he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

His Ghost ignored him however as it floated over to Sara and got into her personal space making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey little guy back up a bit will ya?" she asked as she took a step back but the Ghost followed.

He seemed to be looking for something as he looked over her entire body before coming to rest at her left wrist which held her Omni-tool. Without hesitation the Ghost then began to scan the device surprising everyone and after a few moments it stopped and floated back over to Hunter where it hovered over his left shoulder.

Seeing that the Pathfinder was no longer in any danger Cora and Liam lowered their weapons along with Hunter as everyone now stared at the Ghost.

"What the hell was that Ghost!? You trying to get shot?" accused Hunter.

"Sorry Guardian but I was picking up a signal from her and needed to investigate. Seems it was coming from what they call an 'Omni-tool'. Needless to say I got all the information we need from it. Also it seems we really aren't in our galaxy anymore, or even our universe for that matter." said the Ghost shocking Hunter and confusing the hell out of the other four.

"WHAT!? I knew we were a long way from home but that's just insane!"

"I'll explain later Guardian but right now you got some guest to attend to." replied the Ghost as he vanished once more leaving Hunter to deal with the fallout of his actions from his Ghost. Rest assured he and his Ghost would be having serious words later on.

"Wait what did that thing mean by a 'different universe'? And what the hell was that thing anyway!?" demanded Sara having felt her privacy being violated and not liking it one bit. Plus it could have gotten some sensitive information from her Omni-tool and that wasn't good either if this guy turned out to be an enemy.

"Okay, first of all that was my Ghost and second... I'm not too sure myself at the moment. All I can tell you for right now is that my name is Hunter and I'm a Guardian." replied Hunter.

"What's a Guardian? I haven't heard of that title or ranking in the Initiative." said Liam curiously.

"That's cause I'm not apart of this 'Initiative'. I don't even know what it is and while I would love to explain my whole life story I believe you were doing something with this machine? Care to fill me in?" he asked as he gestured to the structure around them.

"Well these are Remnant sites of course! Ryder here thinks they hold the key to making worlds such as Eos into livable worlds and since she started this one up that means she has two more to find and activate as well if those beams are anything to go by. Hey my names Peebee and was that 'Ghost' of yours some kind of AI?" asked the Asari as she walked up to the Guardian with overwhelming curiosity in her golden eyes.

"It's a Ghost first off. Just a Ghost. And these 'Remnant' things are supposedly terra formers? Gotta say that they kind of fit the bill for that role if my limited knowledge on alien technology is anything to go by. Anything I can do to help?" asked Hunter as he looked at Sara.

If what his Ghost said about them being in a new universe was true then that meant there were a whole new set of rules and people to deal with. He would also need some allies and right now Sara Ryder was his best bet as apparently being a 'Pathfinder' was some kind of big deal from the way she sounded when she said it. Wouldn't hurt to offer some assistance to get into her good graces until he got a better understanding of this new world he found himself in, and until he could get more info from his Ghost. Plus helping humanity is what he was reborn for after all and if he could help do the same here why not do what he was familiar with.

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate the help but why would you want to help us? What's in it for you?" asked Sara as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Hunter. She may be willing to give people the benefit of the doubt but she was by no means an idiot.

"You'll find out my reasons soon enough Ryder. Just know that I am on your side and I just want to help. So you gonna let me help or what?" asked Hunter as he held his hand out.

Looking at the outstretched limb for a moment Sara quickly worked through the pros and cons before Samm decided to make himself known for the first time since their new supposed ally had arrived.

 _"Pathfinder I've taken some scans of our new arrival and he seems to be radiating an unusual energy. It is not biotics and I've also scanned his armor and weapons and they to radiate an unfamiliar energy. He is an unknown and I would advise caution when dealing with him."_

Hearing this from Sam made Sara even more curious about him. He was a complete unknown with unknown technology and was even putting off an unusual energy that wasn't biotics. She needed to know more and the only way to do that was to keep him close and if all turned out well he may be a valuable addition to her team.

"Alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Hunter." said Sara finally as she clasped hands with Hunter and they gave a brief shake of agreement before pulling away.

"Great! Now...what the hell are we supposed to be doing?" asked Hunter flatly.

"Oh right well I need to get to the other two Remnant sites in order to activate them but there are bound to be more Remnant guarding them. So I was thinking while me Cora and Liam head to one you can head to the other and clear out the Remnant for us." said Sara before Peebee jumped in next to Hunter with an eager smile.

"I'll head over with Hunter!" she exclaimed suddenly startling Sara and her team while Hunter raised a brow at her under his helmet wondering what the alien woman was getting at going with him.

"What? But Peebee I thought you'd rather stay here and study the Remnant ruins a bit more? You did say that you've been studying this sight for months after all." pointed out Sara also wondering what the Asari was planning by going with their mysterious new teammate.

"Oh come on can't a girl try something new? Besides the other sight may hold things this one doesn't or something I might've missed." she waved off.

"...you just want to ride on my sparrow don't you?" deadpanned Hunter as Peebee looked at him innocently.

"Now why would you think that?"

"You know what, don't care. Let's get a move on blue." said Hunter as he walked over to where his sparrow hovered with Peebee close behind an eager grin on her face.

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting him in on this? We don't even know anything about him and that 'Ghost' of his only adds more questions." said Cora as she watched Hunter drive of with Peebee holding on to him while letting out a whoop of joy.

"I gotta agree with Cora on this one Ryder. The guy seems alright and he definitely has some skills, but I still don't trust him just yet." put in Liam.

"I know its risky guys but if we want to learn more about him then we need to make sure he trusts us. The only way to do that is to give him some trust as well. Now come on we got a site to get to and a planet to change into a golden world." said Sara as she made her way to the still parked Nomad.

"Whatever you say Pathfinder." said Cora with a sigh as she and Liam follow close behind.

* * *

 _with Hunter and Peebee_

"...so what do you do for a living?" asked Peebee suddenly as her and the Guardian rode through the barren landscape of Eos on his sparrow.

"I kill shit and explore the unknown." said Hunter simply still not completely comfortable talking to an alien that wasn't trying to kill him. Now he wasn't xenophobic in the least bit as he had some Fallen friends from the Reef but after centuries of it being a fight for survival between humanity and everything else no one would just blindly trust an alien species right off the bat.

"Oh you to? Man we have a bit in common don't we? Except well, you have a 'Ghost', a sweet hoverbike-"

"Sparrow."

"Sparrow, neat weapons and armor. Plus you really pull off the 'mysterious stranger' look quite well-"

"I'm not letting you study my tech." deadpanned Hunter as he finally figured out why she was buttering him up. It honestly wasn't that hard when she emphasized his weapons and armor as well as his sparrow when she said them. He could already tell she was the studious and curious type just like a ton of the Warlock's back home only more bubbly and childish.

"Oh come on! What are you hiding? Don't you know your tech could probably solve hundreds of problems we're having here?!" exclaimed Peebee.

"Besides weaponry and maybe some new form of transportation? No not really so just drop it, we're coming up on the site anyways and looks like Ryder was right and we're gonna be having company." said Hunter as the sight was quickly coming close and all around Remnant Assembler's and Observers were wandering the sight.

When the duo got close they were instantly spotted by the Remnant's as they all began to open fire on them. Pulling out his Ace of Spades, Hunter began to fire on the machines while Peebee did the same with her pistol over his shoulder. By the time they had reached the site three Assembler's and an Observer had been scrapped.

Drifting to a halt the Guardian and Asari quickly dismounted and got to cover as the Remnant continued to open fire. For the next few minutes it was Hunter and Peebee popping up and firing on the Remnant and whittling them down a little bit at a time. Eventually though Hunter began to get annoyed with the Assembler's and their little bots that the spewed out.

"Alright now I'm getting annoyed." he grumbled as he placed his rifle on his back drawing a confused look from Peebee.

"What are you doing!? You cant shoot them without a gun!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna shoot them. I'm gonna cut them down." he replied as he leaped from cover and instantly drew the attention of the remaining Remnant as they all then began to fire on him.

Concentrating on the Light given to him by the Traveler his form became engulfed with Arc energy as he drew two large knives made of the same energy. His reflexes became sharper and his everything around him seemed to slow to a crawl. As the Remnant continued to fire at him Hunter couldn't help but smile as he charged the machines while dodging the incoming rounds and lasers with laughable ease.

The first bot he reached, an Assembler, was cut clean in half right where the legs met the head by his Arc infused blade before he rushed the other's all the while Peebee watched stunned and unable to comprehend how Hunter was doing it. If she had been anyone else she would have written it off as just great biotic ability but she could see that this was something more as Hunter seemed to teleport around the site cutting down any Remnant in sight.

In under a minute the Remnant had been reduced to scrap heaps and Hunter's Bladedancer form had finally runs it's course as he started to take a breather. The first few moments after the rush that was Arc energy left his form he was pretty damn tired but luckily his healing abilities granted to him by the Light quickly got ride of the after effects.

"Man now that was a rush." said Hunter as he stretched a bit. It had been a while since he last used his Bladedancer abilities after all.

"Okay just what the hell was that!?" asked Peebee as she walked up to the Guardian who just shrugged off her question.

Peebee was about to continue to try and get some info out of him but was stopped as his Ghost suddenly appeared again drawing the duo's attention. The Ghost floated over to the Remnant console and started to scan it while the Asari and Guardian walked closer wondering what it was doing.

Before either could ask the Ghost suddenly stopped and turned to look at Hunter who looked right back at his partner wondering what he wanted from him now. Sometimes his Ghost was just so needy.

"What?"

"Put your hand on the console Guardian."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

Shrugging in acceptance Hunter walked forward and lazily started to place his hand on the alien console. When his hand was just a few inches from touching the surface it began to move like a wave making him freeze in place as he felt a bit of mental strain but nothing harmful and more annoying than anything else.

When it was finished he took his hand back just as a rumble was heard and felt from the structure as the beam connecting it to the first one intensified making it far more noticeable in the sky. The Guardian couldn't stare at it for long though as Peebee's irate groan sounded out making him look at the blue skinned female in question.

"That is so not fair! First Ryder can interact with Remnant tech and now you can to!? What do I have to do for me to be able to do that, sell my soul!?" she ranted childishly.

"Don't know blue but at least we made Ryder's job easier." responded Hunter with a smug tone making Peebee pout at him and walk off to study the site to pass the time.

While she did that the Guardian took seat on the ground and turned to his Ghost who could practically feel the glare his partner was giving him.

"Alright _buddy,_ start talking I want to know everything about what we're dealing with here and leave nothing out." he ordered his Ghost who internally sighed as that would be a lot of information. Good thing they had plenty of time until Sara showed up.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys and just to let you know there will be a poll on my profile for what the pairing for Hunter will be so check that out and make your choice. Review and/or Pm me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Gotta say for the poll it was very close towards the end. Started off as a three way tie between Cora, Sara and Peebee and then Peebee and Sara left Cora in the dust. However the sole winner is... Peebee! So weather you like it or not the official pairing for this story is now PeebeexHunter so no bitching! As for those who asked I will make a side pairing down the line but what it is I'll leave a mystery for now.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 _Eos_

"Okay. What. The. FUCK!?" exclaimed Hunter as he stared at his Ghost in shock at the info dump he had just received from the piece of the Traveler.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Peebee after hearing him basically yell out for the world to hear. She had seen him talking with his Ghost but had ignored it for the most part until he just up and screamed.

"Nothing. Just having a little chat with my Ghost." grumbled Hunter to the Asari who just shrugged it off and went back to studying the Remnant site as they waited for Ryder. Meanwhile the Guardian had rounded on his Ghost once more trying to process all he had just learned.

For the past hour his Ghost had given him the rundown on what exactly he was dealing with. From the Prothean ruin's discovered by humanity on Mars, the First Contact war with the Turian's, all the way up until this point including some info about the various alien species discovered so far. Needless to say it was still a lot to take in but he would deal with it as he had already seen some weird shit while fighting the minions of the Darkness.

"You know all of this is just making my head hurt. All of these so called 'friendly' aliens and such is a new one on me. I mean look what they did to the Krogan and the Quarian's! If that's their definition of friendly then I hate to see what their version of cruelty is like." grumbled Hunter as he thought on those two races specifically as they were both now suffering a slow genocide that is almost impossible to stop thanks to the so called 'Council'. Same for his humanity as they are fighting tooth and nail to survive, but if he had been thrown into this universes version of the Milky Way some serious head's would have rolled both literally and figuratively.

"Speaking of the Quarian's I have picked up some interesting signal's coming from that Ryder woman. During my scans of her Omni-tool and person I picked up an implant that from what I can tell connects to an AI. In fact the lot of them seem to have a similar implant but hers seems to have the strongest connection." said the Ghost getting Hunter's attention.

"Aren't AI supposed to be illegal in their galaxy? You know what I don't care, just tell me how advanced it is and if it could possibly be a threat to us." said Hunter as the Ghost seemed to ponder its next words.

"I would have to say pretty advanced for their limited understanding of AI technology. It's not nearly as advanced as I am and not even in the realm of being a challenge to something like a Warmind. If it came down to cyber warfare we definitely have them beat." said the Ghost getting Hunter to nod as at least that was good news. Before he could continue asking some other questions to the little ball of Light Peebee came running up an excited smile on her face.

"Hunter let's get going! Ryder's activated the other monolith and it's showing something near the lake close by! I have the coordinate's, also Ryder wants to talk to you as she really wants to know how your are able to interact with the Remnant tech as well as she can. If I had to guess I say she was a little jealous." said Peebee with a teasing grin making Hunter shake his head at her childish behavior.

"You know I find it very hard to believe your species lives to be over a thousand years old and yet you can still act like this." he said to no one in particular.

"Hey what's wrong with the way I act!?" she demanded with a pout making Hunter smile under his helm as he just walked off towards his sparrow with a ranting Asari right behind him. At least these aliens didn't try to blow him to pieces as soon as they saw him... for now anyways.

* * *

"Alright just who and what the hell are you Hunter." demanded Sara as soon as Hunter and Peebee had gotten off of the sparrow.

They were now near the lake with a small island in the middle where some Remnant tech could be seen and near them was a Remnant console ready for use. Above them the three lights connected to the monolith's converged at one point right over the small island.

Sara didn't care about that however as she was more concerned with their mysterious guest. She didn't get it, this guy shows up out of nowhere with strange weapons and tech and now all of a sudden he can interact with Remnant tech!? Then there was the thing his 'Ghost' mentioned about them being in 'a different universe.' They may live in a time of aliens and she may be an open-minded person but the whole 'universal traveler' thing was pushing it.

"I already told you I'm a Guardian and as for what I am...I'm human." said Hunter plainly getting some disbelieving looks from Sara, Cora and Liam.

"Oh really? Well prove it and take off your helmet." challenged Cora making Hunter shrug as he dismissed his helmet which vanished in a flash of light revealing his face to the group who gaped a little at the fact that he really was human.

Peebee then came up and started examining him up close as he just looked at her weirdly wondering what was going through the blue woman's mind. One minute she can be very intelligent and the next she could be about as mature as a ten year old. He was hoping for the former but was also expecting the latter.

"Well not the most good looking guy I've seen but you rank right up there big guy." said Peebee with an approving nod and slap on the shoulder as she walked back to the others leaving a thoroughly confused Guardian who decided to just not question it and summoned his helmet once more. It was so much easier dealing with aliens when they were just trying to murder him.

"A-alright at least you really are what you say you are. But can you really interact with Remnant tech?" challenged Sara.

In response Hunter simply walked up to the lone console by the lake and activated it. When he did the area trembled and more spires came up out of the lake and a small entrance was revealed on the small island. Looking back he nearly laughed at the stunned looks on their faces. Walking up to Sara he teasingly closes her gaping mouth.

"Does that answer your question 'oh mighty' Pathfinder?"

"...you are such an asshole." she says in irritation as she can just feel the shit eating grin plastered on the Guardian's face.

"I come by it honestly. Now let's go see what 'great wonders' are hidden here shall we?" asks Hunter and without waiting for a response starts to walk across the bridge that formed in front of him with each step leading to the small island. Honestly at this point nothing surprised him.

"This guy is bringing up more questions than answers Ryder." said Liam as he stepped up beside her. Before she could respond however Peebee walked by them following the Guardian.

"That just means he's a bigger mystery to solve. I'm sure he'll answer all our questions once he trusts us a bit more. Would you just tell your entire life story to someone you just met?" she said confidently and Ryder silently agreed with her as she, Cora and Liam followed after the bubbly Asari and mysterious Guardian.

* * *

Walking into the underground structure the group were on guard in case any Remnant decided to pop up but nonetheless they were intrigued on what they may find down in this hidden Remnant site.

For Ryder, Liam and Cora they were thinking on how this place may help in making Eos a suitable home for the people on the Nexus, Peebee was giddy at what new discoveries the site may hold on the Remnant and couldn't wait to start digging, Hunter for his part was just going with the motions as the Vault of Glass was much more nerve wracking than this place, especially since time was all screwed up in that place which was a major annoyance.

Eventually they came to an empty area which aggravated Peebee that nothing was there.

"No, no, no! This can't be it! All of that for nothing!? You two, do your Pathfinder, Guardian thing!" demanded Peebee before a section of the floor just happened to open up as the group gathered around it.

"Wow. You two are good." said a now pleased Asari as Hunter and Sara shared a glance.

"We didn't do anything." said Hunter as he looked down the hole.

"How far down do you think it goes?" asked Liam.

Looking to the side Sara kicks a small chunk of rock into the hole but part way the rock stops and begins to float back up. Seeing this Peebee starts talking to herself to try and figure out how it was happening as the other's watch on. Eventually she figures it out to be some type of gravity well.

"Now it makes sense. Oh Peebee you idiot! _That_ wasn't the front door, _this_ is." said Peebee gesturing to the hole that was radiating energy.

His sense of curiosity and need to explore took over Hunter as he looked at the hole. Before he wouldn't really have cared about the Remnant ruins but seeing this had ignited his adventurous spirit. He could only imagine what sort's of things they would find down there.

"Well if this is the door why not let ourselves in?" asked Hunter before jumping into the well that began to take him down at a controlled speed.

He could hear Peebee complain about not jumping in first before following quickly after. In no time at all the five of them were floating down the hole as the effects of the Gravity well made sure they wouldn't become a stain on whatever ground they landed on.

Once they exited the narrow tube they saw they were in a large chamber, which didn't look like much in Hunter's opinion but fascinated the other's.

"Looks like some kind of bunker, a vault maybe?" said Sara aloud as they were nearing the floor.

"Maybe, look there's a console over there! If the control's for terraforming are anywhere then they'll be here." stated Peebee as they landed safely on the ground.

While the other's went over to the console Hunter was standing in front of the large door wondering what could be behind it. This whole place was filled with, what his Ghost had told him was called, Element Zero or Eezo for short. It wasn't hard to tell that whoever the Remnant were they were advanced. However that left the question as to what happened to them? Building all of this and then just up and leaving? No, something either wiped them out or drove them off and that worried Hunter immensely.

Then all of a sudden the door opened up in front of him as he could hear the others approach talking about something with the Gravity well. The Guardian however was more focused on the now revealed room which while small, possessed another console as well as some information panels. Without even having to ask his Ghost had revealed itself and was scanning through everything it could get.

"There doesn't seem to be any power for this console. Look's like whatever put this place in lockdown is keeping us from activating anything. We're gonna need to shut off the lockdown before we can help Eos." said Sara as they walked past the dead console and through the door at the other end.

"Okay. Now _that_ is impressive." commented Hunter as he looked up at the large moving pillar of energy that protected another Gravity well. The room was decently sized with two door's on either side meaning two path's of travel.

"Hello what's this?" asked Peebee as she picked up an unfamiliar cylindrical object, looking it over as Sara walked up next to her to get a better look at it.

"What is it?" asked the human Pathfinder curiously.

"Don't know. Symbol of status, information container, with Remnant it's easy to speculate but we need more info. I think I'll find it through that door." said Peebee as she pointed to one of the doors.

"But whatever has this place on lockdown is through _that_ door." replied Sara as she gestured to the opposite door.

"I do best on my own. Plus splitting up means we can cover more ground and discover more secrets of this place faster." reasoned Peebee as Ryder didn't look too happy about that. Yet before she could try and rebuff Peebee's suggestion Hunter voiced his own opinion.

"Sound's like a good plan to me. Who knows how large this place is, so the more ground we cover the easier it will be to gather info. And don't worry as I'll be going with her to keep her out of trouble." said Hunter as while he was a loner by trade he knew running around unfamiliar, and possibly hostile, territory without back-up was suicide.

"But I said I do better on my own!" argued Peebee. While she knew Hunter was no slouch she didn't want to have to be watching out for the guy if they ran into trouble.

"So do I. But we don't know what we may find in there so better to have someone to watch your blue ass than having it getting shot up by Remnant." shot back Hunter with a tone of finality that made the Asari pout a bit at not getting her way.

"Alright fine! Just be careful you two and we'll be on channel 145.8." said Sara as she, Liam and Cora walked off to shut off the lockdown procedure leaving the Guardian and Asari to their own devices.

Without another word to each-other the two walked through the door opposite the one Sara went through with Peebee leading the way.

* * *

"So I guess it's safe to assume that your little trinket is NOT a symbol of authority!?" shouted Hunter from his cover before popping up to take a few shot's at the Assembler bot's that were attacking him and Peebee.

"I would say that's a safe bet!" shouted back Peebee as she shot down an Observer with her pistol.

Barely five minutes after they had checked in with Ryder to make sure their comm's worked and they had been swarmed by Remnant bot's. First thing Peebee did was showing the item and ordering the bots to stand down and bow to her, needless to say that all she got for her troubles was a hail of fire that Hunter had to pull her out of.

After shooting down the last Remnant bot Hunter and Peebee made their way through another door where a large chasm lay before them. On the other side of said chasm however they saw Ryder's group running across on their end.

"Peebee!" shouted across Sara as soon as she spotted the duo.

"Ryder, it's not a symbol of authority, the Remnant still attack me! I'm gonna try that data sequence we picked up earlier!" shouted Peebee as she ran along her side of the chasm to the other door while Hunter watched the rear to make sure no Remnant suddenly decided to pop up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea!?" yelled Sara.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained!" said Peebee while Hunter shouted out an additional, "Amen to that!"

Ryder didn't even have time to respond before the two disappeared once more through the doors on their side drawing an aggravated sigh from her. Taking one last look at where the duo ran through She set off with Cora and Liam to finish her part of the plan.

As Hunter and Peebee ran through the hall's the Guardian's Ghost suddenly appeared next to Hunter's head almost startling said Guardian at the abrupt appearance of his companion.

"Ghost? What the hell are doing out, there aren't any consoles to hack just yet partner." asked Hunter as he continued to follow the Asari who was completely oblivious to the Ghost's appearance.

"I needed to let you know that your and your blue accomplice are coming up on an intersection. I need you yo go right and her to go left." stated the Ghost getting a raised brow from Hunter though no one could see it.

"And what's so special about the right side?"

"Just trust me on this Hunter, there is something there that I feel can really help us in the long run f you really plan on helping this Universes humanity, however I don't think we can trust the others with this just yet." stated the Ghost as Hunter thought over his partners words. While it was true that he was working with Ryder's team at the moment and truly did want to help the people aboard the Nexus, that didn't mean that everyone was trustworthy. So he decided to trust his Ghost, as he had always done, and nodded in agreement.

A few moments later they came upon the intersection like his Ghost had predicted, forcing Peebee and Hunter to momentarily stop. Peebee seemed to be struggling on which way to go and Hunter decided now would be a good time to make his move. Stepping up he laid a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head to look at him.

"I think we need to split up again Peebee, you take the left and I'll check the right. With any luck we'll regroup on the other side."

The Asari bit her lip as she debated Hunter's suggestion. It was but a few moments later that she gave Hunter a nod and started to head to the left. Before she was out of sight however she turned and threw a smirk at Hunter, "don't get shot up too much Hunter! Shame if the Remnant managed to ruin that pretty face!"

"Right back at you!" tossed back the Guardian before he ran off down the right hallway.

It was a short run as Hunter soon found himself passing through another door only when he did he stopped at what lay beyond it. The door lead to a small outcropping that overlooked nearly the entire Remnant structure that stretched o as far as the eye could see. At the very edge of said outcropping stood a green glowing console.

Curiously Hunter approached said console but as soon as he got within about a foot of it his Ghost appeared and started to scan the console.

"Okay you got me here partner, now what the hell is so special about this place?" asked Hunter as he still held his Jade Rabbit at the ready just in case some Remnant bots showed up. They were just as annoying as the Vex with how they would randomly pop out from absolutely fucking nowhere.

"Nothing much, just these." replied the Ghost in a smug tone before a holographic display popped up to show exactly what his Ghost was downloading and what Hunter saw nearly made him drop his weapon.

Passing by the green tinted screen was various blueprints and schematic's on various pieces of Remnant tech and even a few maps of hidden Remnant caches on a few planets. Basically a gold mine for anyone interested in anything to do with Remnant.

"Wha? How di-? How in the name of the Speaker's big mouth did you know this was here!?"

"Those holographic data ports when we first came in. Any normal techy would have taken hours to crack the codes to get the layout of this place, but thankfully I'm not a 'normal techy.' Everything here is sure to help us in the long run." finished up the Ghost as the screen closed and the Ghost floated away from the now dimmed console.

"Well at least, if nothing else, we've got a bargaining chip should things go south. Now lets go meet up with the others before I'm accused of being some 'alien spy' or something." said Hunter as both Guardian and Ghost left the area neither one noticing a yellow glowing Observer bot watching them the whole time before leaving to report what it had discovered.

 **Well there's the next chapter everyone! Review and/or PM me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

"You know once you get the hang of these guys they really aren't all hat tough." said Hunter aloud as he shot down the final Assembler bot before reloading is Jade Rabbit. After finding those blueprint's and at logs the Guardian had decided to just explore the expanding Remnant vault while taking down any bot that came at him and occasionally checking up on the other squad members.

"Don't get cocky Hunter, last time you did that a Thrall bit you on the ass." pointed out his Ghost making Hunter involuntarily shiver at that particular memory.

"Don't remind me, so what's the status on the others and where exactly are we heading? By the Traveler this place is like a giant maze." grumbled Hunter as his Ghost took a few moment's to find out everyone's locations using the scanning equipment the vault itself possessed. While his Ghost couldn't control the site itself it was still able to hack into most of it's regular functions.

"From what I can detect, Peebee is just bit away from Ryder and her team while said trio seems to have reached the core of the vault... wait a second. Hunter you need to move now!" shouted his Ghost suddenly startling the Guardian who looked at his longtime companion in confusion.

"What? Why? Is something wrong partner?" asked Hunter getting ready for a fight.

"No time to explain you just have to move and fast! I've opened up a clear route through the complex but you need to move it!" ordered his Ghost and after trusting the small being of Light for so long Hunter decided to follow it's advice and took off in a dead sprint through the various hallways that made up the Remnant site.

While running through the site Hunter finally saw what his Ghost was warning him about. The threat was a large, dark cloud that seemed to incinerate anything it touched. Certainly something he would like to avoid if at all possible which also made him put a little more pep in his step.

In next to no time he could see the others up ahead being trailed by their own little cloud of death while Peebee was having to avoid some Observer bot's trying to gun her down. He saw her vault over a small barrier while getting off a shot on one of the bots with her pistol before continuing to run. Only she didn't see the other Observer charging it's beam to strike her in the back.

Not missing a beat Hunter poured on the speed until he was close enough and used Blink to appear next to a surprised Asari and tackle her to the ground before the beam struck. By then the cloud was nearly upon them but thankfully Ryder's quick thinking was able to save them from an untimely demise.

"Whoa, wasn't that a rush!" exclaimed Peebee in excitement as Ryder and her team looked at the Asari as if she had lost her mind. The Guardian though just shrugged his shoulders in a 'so-so' fashion.

"Gotta admit that it did get the blood pumping a bit, but I've had far more nerve wracking experiences." replied Hunter as he joined the group when Liam turned to look at him with a questioning stare.

"I bet, but what was that thing you did when you saved Peebee? It looked almost like a biotic Charge?" he asked drawing the other's attention.

"Well I don't know what a 'charge' is but what I did was something Hunter and Warlock class Guardian's do called Blink. Its more of a way for rapid movement such as dodging attack's or helping to reach those high and hard to reach places." explained Hunter getting more confused and curious looks from the group until all around them a holographic display appeared.

While his Ghost and the rest of the team were busy observing the image of Eos Hunter was moreso focused on the odd display which seemed to indicate a currently active Remnant site, if he was reading it right that is. While looking at it he barely noticed Peebee walking up beside him and examining the same display.

"Looks like this site is actually active, what do you think?" she asked Hunter who hadn't yet taken his eyes off of the display.

"I'd say its worth investigating. Either the builder's forgot to turn it off when they left, or maybe it's something we just haven't come across yet. Either way it's worth a look see." concluded Hunter after a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well now that that's settled, how about we head up top? I could use some fresh air." said Sara getting the others to nod in agreement.

* * *

When the group had finally reached the outside they could instantly see the changes the Remnant tech had made as they could now see the clear blue skies of Eos. While this was an amazing sight everyone knew that they still had a long road ahead.

When Ryder started her own little speech however, Hunter was busy calling in his ship for a pick-up so he could resupply his primary ammo. That was until he heard the engines of a very familiar type of ship and whipping his head towards the noise he silently cursed as he spotted three Cabal dropships heading their way.

These ships didn't go unnoticed by the others as they stared in confusion at the approaching ships.

"Who are they? Those aren't Initiative ships, and they certainly aren't Kett either." stated Cora as Hunter stepped past them with the Gjallarhorn already equipped.

Taking aim at the center ship Sara reached out to stop the Guardian but was too late as the round exited the barrel and roared towards the ship that was too slow to evade the devastating projectile. Upon contact the ship erupted in a great explosion followed by many more smaller ones thanks to the mini warheads deployed after the initial impact.

Seeing one of their ships quickly go down the other two split off to circle around, meanwhile Sara was laying into Hunter about his actions.

"What the hell was that!? I know your xenophobic mr 'dimension traveler' but that doesn't give you the right to shoot everything in sight! They could have been friendly for all you know!" yelled Sara only to step back as Hunter's helmeted visage turned towards her, but even she could feel the intense glare directed at her.

"Friendly? Those are some of the heartless bastards I told you about that are from my world! You know the one where it's every alien race trying to wipe out humanity!? Those were Cabal dropships and while I am surprised those things have the capabilities to travel so far that only means that as long as the Cabal have those ships human, hell any life on Eos is in danger." retorted Hunter as the Cabal dropships were coming around once more only this time their weapons were prepped.

Before they could fire however one of them exploded in a brilliant flame of Solar energy coming from Hunter's now de-cloaked ship. The last remaining Cabal ship tried to make a run for it as it could see it was clearly outclassed by the Guardian vessel. Hunter's ship didn't give it that option however as it unloaded a wave of Arc rounds that riddled it's entire left side and destroying one of the engines.

With all the damage it had taken the ship plummeted towards the ground based team that upon seeing the incoming danger quickly took cover. The Cabal dropship spun in the air for a few moments before crashing down right on top of the grounded shuttle Peebee had used to get to the Remnant site, thankfully there was no one inside when that happened.

"Okay, just who are these 'Cabal' and who the hell is flying that ship!" asked Liam as they all looked at Hunter and his just emerged Ghost demanding answers.

"First off that's _my_ ship Liam, and as for who is driving it you can thank my Ghost here." stated Hunter while gesturing to the one eyed bot.

" _That's_ your ship? Gotta say you sure do know how to ride in style." smirked Peebee as she stared at the now hovering ship wondering what sort of unknown tech could be hidden within.

"You still haven't told us who these 'Cabal' are Hunter, who are they and how do you know them?" asked Sara wanting to find out why one of the aliens from Hunter's supposed world were attacking them here.

"The Cabal are a strictly military race who value strength above all else. They see something strong, they take it and make it a part of their army, usually by force. They don't negotiate and would rather blow your head off or enslave you rather than talk things through." explained Hunter as he made his way towards the crashed dropship where a surviving Legionnaire was trying to crawl away from the wreckage while bleeding heavily from it's wounds.

It didn't make it far as the Guardian quickly took out his Ace of Spades and put a round in it's comparatively small head, turning it into a bloody, blue mist. Afterwards he had his Ghost scanning a working terminal in the ship for any useful info while the Pathfinder and her team were still trying digest what he had just told them.

Eventually the Ghost had gotten everything it could from the nearly destroyed ship and was looking towards Hunter.

"So whatcha got partner?"

"Well from that console it's not as bad as we thought it was, turs out there is only a small battalion left on the Dreadnaught and we just destroyed three out of ten ships they have available. Their main ship is nowhere near able to fly and Eos seems to be the only available planet they can get to if at all. The three we just destroyed were just searching for a sight to maybe set up a base camp but that's a no go for them now." explained his Ghost making the Guardian sigh in relief. At least they weren't a big a threat here as they were back in his home system but he should still take a quick fly around the area just incase any of the other ships came down and found a place to set up shop, he didn't want those bastards getting a foothold on this world.

Standing from his spot Hunter starts walking towards his still hovering ship drawing the attention of the others who were wondering what their mysterious ally was up to now.

"Where are you going?" asked Cora.

"Gonna do a quick fly over of the planet to see if there are anymore Cabal around. Don't wait up and I'll see you guys in orbit." was all he said as he vanished in a flash of light once again surprising the others as his ship quickly took off.

"...you know if that is how he usually acts then him and Tann are gonna have some problems." commented Sara aloud getting nods of agreement that the human Guardian from another dimension would seriously drive the Salarian director mad with his usual antics of doing without consulting anyone.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Hunter had proceeded to scan every inch of the surface of Eos for any Cabal or Hive activity with no results which made him both nervous and relieved. Relieved that there were no immediate problems to deal with, and nervous because he knew it was only a matter of time before problems did arise.

He was starting to get bored after waiting for Ryder and her crew to leave the planet but thankfully his Ghost was able to inform him when Ryder's ship left orbit. Flying towards their ship he silently appreciated the streamlined design of the vessel but noted that it had next to no real weapons to defend itself with which made him frown. You'd think with all the problems their operation has had so far they would be a little more cautious.

Pulling up alongside their vessel the two began to hover with just a few feet separating them.

"Alright I'm going over to say hi to our new teammates Ghost. Keep the ship running for me will ya?" Hunter said to his Ghost who just hummed in acknowledgment.

With that said the Guardian disappeared in a flash of light leaving his Ghost to continue scanning and going over the data they acquired on Eos. Meanwhile, Hunter had now reappeared only now he was in the commons area of the ship where a holo-table and the rest of the team were. Hunter couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet at the surprised expressions they all were wearing.

"Well I'll be damned Ryder! I thought you were just bullshitting when you talked about a guy who could teleport, but looks like you weren't kidding." said the lone Krogan in the room.

Now the Guardian began taking stock of everyone in the room and sizing them up. Ryder, Peebee, Cora and Liam he was already familiar with so he ignored them for the most part to focus on the two he hasn't seen yet. They were the aforementioned Krogan who on appearance alone looked old but still well capable of fighting and knowing how long these guys lived if left alone Hunter could only imagine the amount of experience he held.

The other was a Turian, female if he guessed right and while he was expecting a strict military stance from her he got quite the opposite. He could see that she was much more laidback with a good deal of confidence in herself but also with a certain charm that he had seen from the various merchant at the Tower. He instantly writ her off as some sort of mercenary.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." said Peebee with a smirk as she was also enjoying the expressions the others were making, now that she got rid of her own.

"You really have to learn how to knock first Hunter. Anyway you've already met myself, Peebee, Cora and Liam so let me introduce you to the last two elements of our little team. The Krogan is Drack and the Turian is Vetra, as for you two meet Hunter the Guardian from another dimension." introduced Sara as the three stared each-other down before finally Vetra decided to speak up.

"If you can do everything Ryder say's you can then its good to have you on our side. Just tell me if you need anything Hunter and I'll see if my connections can get it, though there isn't much I can't get." said Vetra getting a respectable nod from Hunter that she returned.

"Just don't get yourself killed out their kid, that's all I got to say." said Drack as Hunter turned to look at him.

"Trust me big guy, dying is the last thing you need to worry about when it comes to someone like me. Just don't get too jealous when I start to make you look bad." countered Hunter getting a small laugh out of the aged lizard before he turned to Sara.

"Anyone else I should be aware of aboard before I go off to explore the rest of the ship?"

"Well we have Suvi and Kallo in the cockpit, Gil's in the engine room and Dr. T'perro is in the medbay so talk to them and make sure to get a physical when you can with the doc. Oh and so you know we're heading for the Nexus to resupply and get some new info so I hope your ready to meet the big wigs." said Sara as Hunter tossed a lazy wave over his shoulder while walking down the stairs to explore the rest of the ship.

"Well that went better than expected." said Liam with a smile which Sara returned with a relieved sigh. Barely into her mid-twenties and she was already stressed out.

* * *

On the way to the headquarters of the Initiative Hunter used this time to get to know the crew a bit more since he would be working with them extensively for the foreseeable future. He didn't need to worry about his ship as his Ghost was able to remotely pilot it as well as his partner kept the cloak up at all times just to be safe.

First thing he did was visit Dr. T'perro or 'Lexi' as she preferred to be called, for his physical. Standing naked outside his armor was an unusual thing for him but while he let her scan him to her hearts content he would not let her take blood samples as who knows what she may find with all he's been through and the effects the Traveler's Light has had on his body. Lexi had been amazed by what she had found as she had said she had never seen such a physically perfect human.

Next was Kallo the Salarian pilot of the Tempest. He found the guy to be quite the talker, at least when it came to other people, however when it came to talking about himself he was surprisingly very vague and dismissive. Either he had a pretty hard past or he just wasn't very self confident when talking about himself.

Suvi was an interesting one for sure, she had this weird view of being both religious and scientific at the same time. Usually the two would be contradictory but the way she explained it actually made sense to Hunter somewhat. If she had been born in his universe she would have definitely been made a Warlock or at the very least a very high ranking scholar.

Finally there was Gil, the man who had a way with machines. He was a bit sarcastic at times but Hunter respected his honesty and Gil's nature to just say what's on his mind and follow his guts. When faced with the unknown all you've got to rely on is your guts after all.

Then came when they finally arrived at the Nexus and even Hunter had to admit he was impressed by the structure. While it certainly was nothing compared to the massive Dreadnaught of Oryx it was impressive in its own right. The only problem came when he stepped off the Tempest still fully armored which put nearly everyone on edge.

"I'm sorry sir but we're gonna have to remove you of your weapons." spoke one of the Nexus guards as he was flanked by two others.

"Not gonna happen buddy. I don't go anywhere without my gear." coldly replied Hunter to the man. Thankfully before it could escalate into something worse Ryder stepped up.

"He's with me guys, part of the Pathfinder team. He's just really paranoid but I promise you he won't cause trouble." said Sara as the guards looked at each-other for a moment before relenting.

"Alright we trust you Pathfinder, just make sure he doesn't cause trouble or it's your ass on the line." was the final words of the guard as he and his compatriots left leaving a relieved Sara and an annoyed Hunter.

"Well that was a waste of time, as if I was really just gonna give up my weapons cause they say so." grumbled the Guardian.

"Just don't make me regret helping you Hunter, now come on we need to meet Tann and the other heads of the Initiative." said Ryder as she began to lead the Guardian through the Nexus on their way to the Ops center all the while praying that the bad feeling in her gut was just something she ate that wasn't agreeing with her.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it! Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter but here it finally is! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _'Wow just meeting these guys for the first time and I already don't like half of them.'_ thought Hunter to himself as he walked into what was to be some sort of memorabilia room for Pathfinders like Ryder.

Standing around the large holotable in the center stood the 'heads' of the Initiative. Just looking at them Hunter could already pick up the ones who he would and wouldn't get along with as the way they presented themselves spoke volumes to the Guardian.

First there was the Salarian and current director of the Initiative, Jarun Tann. The aliens posture spoke of how large his ego was and how self important he made himself. If this was who was leading things then it was no wonder to Hunter why nothing was getting done till Ryder showed up.

Next was a Krogan, though compared to Drack he would have to say she was a female of the Krogan race. Her name was Nakmoor Kesh and she was the one who kept the Nexus running from Ryder had told him. She took her job seriously and wasn't afraid to stand up to Tann so that made her alright in Hunter's books.

Going down the line was the only human member of the group a one Addison, who was in charge of colonial affairs. Normally Hunter would be happy to see a human in a position of leadership but the skeptic look in her eyes stopped that thought. Now that he looked closer he could see that she had a stance of self entitlement and even a bit pessimistic. He already knew they wouldn't get along.

Then finally there was Kandros, a male Turian and he was the head of the security force on the Nexus and basically ran everything military related for the Initiative. Like the typical Turian he had an air of duty about him, however he also seemed like the kind of guy who just wanted to make sure everyone in the Initiative was protected. Hunter could see the both of them as somewhat getting along down the road.

"Ah Ryder, how nice of you to join us! As you can see thanks to your efforts the Nexus is running better than ever and you have accomplished the impossible of establishing an outpost on Eos. Seems I was right about you." spoke Tann as if it was thanks to him that Ryder managed to accomplish what she had so far.

"I'm still not so sure about your decision on the outpost. With the Kett running around focusing on Research doesn't seem like a smart move to me." said Kandros which made Sara turn to him and speak in a matter of fact tone.

"We need to learn more about our new home Kandros. By learning what can help and/or harm us puts us in a better standing to oppose the Kett. Plus with all the new technologies we'll be developing it will make it easier to hold our own against them." finished Sara getting a resigned sigh from the Turian as he could see her reasoning and couldn't help but agree with it.

"Oh lay off of her already you two and just be glad we have an outpost to begin with. What I'm more interested in is the fellow she's brought with her, this 'dimensional traveler' as she calls him." spoke Kesh as her's and the other's gazes now zeroed in on Hunter who just stood there with a neutral look on his face.

"I find such a claim to be as ridiculous as it sounds. 'Dimensional traveler?' And I'm a Krogan, also why is he armed while on the Nexus?" proclaimed Addison making the Guardian's eye's narrow in her direction briefly before he schooled his features once more.

"I know it may be hard to believe but what Sara has said is true and that I am from another dimension far different from this one. I even have proof as long as your willing to listen and not interrupt until the end." offered Hunter as the leader's looked amongst themselves before Tann decided to speak up for them.

"Alright, we will hear your 'evidence'." said Tann with a skeptical tone on the word evidence which Hunter ignored.

"Alright Ghost, do your stuff." said Hunter as said essence of Light appeared in a flash which surprised the leadership members while Sara took a quick picture with her Omni-tool to show the other's later. It was quite the hilarious sight.

Without a word the Ghost flew over to the holotable and quickly hacked into it. A few moments later the Ghost began replaying a quick history of their version of Earth and even some bit of Hunter's own personal experiences thrown in to add to the evidence. Sara for one was interested in the information just as much as the leadership was and was recording it with her Omni-tool to later show the rest of her team.

Hunter meanwhile watched on with a blank face as he felt as if he was watching the same thing for the thousandth time, which in reality he was. They saw everything from the arrival of the Traveler, the coming of the Golden Age of Humanity, the Darkness and its minions arriving and bringing about the end of the Golden age. Then came the time of Hunter's revival, which drew a lot of surprised stares at the fact that Hunter had basically come back from the dead and had done so numerous times. They basically had a front row seat to every battle and experience Hunter had had when fighting the minions of the Darkness and learning a bit about the creatures from Hunter's world as well as how he had come to be where he was now.

By the time the video was over closing their mouths had become an almost impossible effort due to the amount of shock they were in. It took nearly a full ten minutes for them to re-gather their wits. Thankfully Hunter was patient enough to wait until they could pick up their jaws and then gain enough thought to form a coherent sentence.

"Well...that was unexpected." finally said Kesh which the other's could only nod at.

"It's hard to believe but there is no denying what we just saw. The technology that your people developed thanks to this, Traveler is astounding! Just imagine what we could accomplish with technology that didn't run on eezo, just the Ghost alone could do wonder's! I assume you will be sharing your technology with us?" spoke Tann in a know it all tone of voice. Too bad Hunter had different thought's than the Salarian's.

"No. For now my technology and its secrets remain with me." said Hunter in a non-negotiable tone.

"What? Why not!? Do you have any idea how crucial such information would be to the Initiative's growth!?" Tann practically screamed not believing someone would deny him something of such importance.

"Why not you ask? How about the fact that I still don't trust you, or anyone in this universe for that matter. I'm helping Ryder cause if I hope to make a living in this new world the road needs to be paved first and since Ryder's taking up the job I might as well lend a helping hand. You want my tech then you have to earn my trust, and so far Tann your off to a pretty poor start." stated Hunter as Tann looked ready to blow a gasket, at least until Kandros intervened with a rather serious matter.

"I'm more worried about how you got here and who came with you. These 'Hive' and 'Cabal' don't really paint a very good picture and Sara has already made it clear that the Cabal have made their way to Eos and the Hive can d the same at any moment. And their monster of a ship is just floating around in space ready to strike at any moment." stated the Turian getting some worried nods from the others. The massive dreadnaught was at least five hundred thousand kilometers long and was a moving spawning pit for the Hive. They had no chance against something like that if it came down to a fight.

"The Hive isn't really a threat at the moment as I left their ship dead in space, so as long as you don't go to them then their shouldn't be any trouble. The Cabal on the other hand are the main issue as while their main ship is unable to lift off they have a few dropships that are able to make it to Eos. From the information I gathered from one of their ships they only have, or rather had, ten but now they only have seven. Also they have limited numbers as is and aren't equipped to fight an all out war with anyone. Though now that they've made their interest in Eos known I suppose they should be dealt with as soon as possible. I'll deal with it when I can." stated Hunter before Sara stepped up.

"He mean's _we'll_ deal with it. Until then we've got a certain vault to check out so we'll see you all later." said Sara as she dragged Hunter away but no one noticed Tann glaring after them with some thoughts forming in his head on how to get ahold of Hunter's technology.

* * *

"At least they believed you Hunter, hell I could barely believe all the shit you showed us." said Sara casually as they rode the tram back to the hangar.

The Guardian just grunted in response as he was too busy thinking over how to deal with the Cabal. Normally in a situation such as this he would form a small fireteam and wipe the bastards out but with what he's seen so far of this universes weapons they wouldn't be much help against tough bastards like them. He would need more time to think up a plan to get rid of the Cabal, so in the meantime he would follow Ryder's lead.

When they finally stepped off the tram Hunter saw a crowd forming around his docked ship that was floating nearby the Tempest. The problem with this was one dark haired guy with a datapad and holographic eye piece, was trying to enter his ship and was trying to order a bunch of workers to try and crack it open. Naturally this didn't sit well with him and he made his displeasure well known as he stormed over towards the man with everyone moving out of his way.

"Hurry it up you lazy bums and get that ship open!" ordered the man before he felt a tapping on his shoulder and angrily turned to yell at whoever was bothering him only for the words to die in his throat as he met the angry glare of the Guardian.

"Mind telling me what your doing with my ship pal?" snarled Hunter as the guy took a moment before getting his nerve back and returned the glare at Hunter but to a much lesser extent.

"This ship is unauthorized to be here so we're taking it apart. Got a problem with that _pal_." snarked the man before he found himself hoisted into the air by his neck courtesy of a now thoroughly angry Guardian.

"As a matter of fact I do have a problem with it you little shit stain. No one, and I mean _no one_ touches _my_ ship." emphasized Hunter by roughly squeezing the mans neck as said man struggled to free himself in vain.

"Gack! Do you know who I, gugh, am! I'm Anderson's assistant Spender!" the now named spender squealed out.

"Then go bitch to her about it, but for now I want your pathetic ass out of my sight." finished Hunter as he then tossed the man away where he landed with a heavy thud before hopping to his feet and running off with his tail between his legs.

Now he expected to get some glares from the others but instead all he saw was a bunch of smiles apparently happy at what just happened to the man.

"I take it he isn't the most well liked guy around?" stated Hunter getting some chuckles from everyone before a female Salarian, judging by slightly feminine tone of voice, spoke up.

"You have no idea. About time someone other than Kesh put that jackass in his place." she said as the others laughed a bit before dispersing.

"Well looks like your becoming really popular around here." said Sara as she stood by Hunter as they both watched everyone return to their usual jobs.

"Guess I am, now lets get a move on, we've got a vault to find after all." said Hunter as he made his way towards his ship, figuring the issue was over and done with.

"You don't really take breaks do you?" asked Sara rhetorically.

"Haven't for a longtime Pathfinder, kinda hard to relax when you know the fate of humanity is resting on your shoulder's don't ya think?" replied Hunter as he vanished into his ship before taking off and leaving a disgruntled human Pathfinder looking on at the retreating ships form.

After a few moment's she turned around and made her way towards the Tempest all the while wondering just how she was going to get a guy like Hunter to trust them cause while she wasn't anything like Tann even she could acknowledge how much of a godsend the Guardian's technology would be, she only hoped it wouldn't be too late when and if she gained his trust.

She could also only wonder what was in store for them now that they had him on the team and a whole new horde of hostile aliens to deal with.

"I really hope I made the right choice dad." she whispered to herself as she boarded the Tempest before ordering Kallo to take off before Hunter got too far ahead. They had a Remnant vault to check after all.

 **Hey guys so here's the next chapter! Review and/or PM me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update but life has been kind of a bitch sooo yeah. But here it is now so I hope you enjoy it!**

"Son of a Thrall!" Yelled Hunter as he shook his hand to try and ease the pain after the electrical shock that had just gone through it.

"I told you that was the wrong wire." Stated his Ghost with smug satisfaction which got him a middle finger salute from his partner.

Seeing that there was no damage to the limb that needed to be healed the Guardian quickly dug back into his project, which just so happened to be some salvaged parts coming from the two Remnant bots he and the other's of Ryder's team had encountered on Eos.

After discovering both the benefit's' and limitations, of Remnant technology, Hunter decided to try to reverse engineer it to be of use to Ryder and the team instead of him having to share some of his weapons with them. It was plainly obvious that the beam weapons along with the quick recharging function of the Remnant's weapons was deadly effective as well as the heavy shields that the Observers used in place of heavy armor.

Hunter planned to create better shields for the team as well as, hopefully, get them some more powerful weapons. Now he may not be the greatest techy in the world but Hunter knew his weapons quite well, with as long as he had to spend in the wild alone for months on end his survival depended on his weapons. Plus with the collective knowledge given to him by his Ghost it wouldn't be too hard to maybe incorporate some Guardian tech into it to give it that extra kick.

"I may even make a little something special for myself if this works out right." Grinned Hunter as he enthusiastically dug into his personal project, completely unaware of what was happening on the Tempest that his ship was traveling next to at that very moment.

* * *

The crew of the Tempest, save for Kallo who was piloting the ship, and Gil who was making sure it kept running, were currently in the meeting area watching the clip's that Sara had recorded during the meeting with the heads of the Initiative with Hunter. She wanted her whole team to have a good idea on who they were dealing with when it came to Hunter and this seemed the best way. No one spoke a word as they were too enthralled with the images as they saw the Guardians, that Hunter was a part of, fight back against the numerous alien species that had come seeking their destruction.

None of them could imagine having to fight a war like that for hundreds of years and still staying sane or having the will to fight on. Even Drack was impressed, sure he had fought in the same war that annihilated his people but what had happened to the human's of the Guardian's universe made the Krogan's war look like a playground fight by comparison.

When the footage had finally ended the room was in dead silence as they all tried to come to grips with what she had just witnessed. Finally the silence was broken by the Pathfinder herself.

"So...what do you guys think?" Asked Sara as she wanted to hear the thoughts of the crew.

"Wow, just wow." Was all Peebee could say as nothing could describe the sheer awe she was in at seeing what Hunter's world was truly like, and feeling a bit sorry for the Guardian.

"Well this explains a lot actually. Especially his plain out dislike of aliens in general. Can't say I blame him if what we've seen is anything to go by." Voiced Liam as he was understanding the man's actions a bit more clearly now then when they met him on Eos.

"I gotta say those Guardian's were damned impressive. And their abilities definitely surpassed nearly anything a master biotic could pull off. We definitely lucked out with getting him on our side Ryder." Stated Cora.

"I don't think that was all of it, from what I've seen it looks like a brief summary or history lesson instead of his own personal experiences. But I'm more interested in the Traveler. Imagine a mechanical being with such supernatural powers and functions, I believe the humanity of that universe weren't far off when referring to it as some god-like entity." Spoke Suvi as the amount of achievements that worlds humanity had achieved just by learning from such a large being. She then began to wonder if it was some kind of super AI, or something much more.

"Did you see the firepower they had? Seeing what they were up against though it was no wonder why they needed it." Threw in Vetra. She had seen some pretty messed up things in her time as a merc but those Hive were downright terrifying, and the Vex reminded her too much of the Geth but a hundred times more dangerous.

"All those years of constant fighting must have put a serious strain on him Ryder. I want to see him for some therapy as soon as possible." Said Lexi as she knew constant fighting degraded not only a soldiers physical but also mental condition. And with the Guardian's being practically immortal in a sense the strain was unimaginable.

Lexi's words however drew a laugh from the teams resident Krogan, who was finding what the Asari doctor said to be too ridiculous to be serious and found it to be more of a bad joke.

"Something you would like to add Drack? Asked Lexi with a hint of annoyance at being laughed at by the old war veteran.

"You actually think that kid needs a shrink? That kid's a warrior, plain and simple. He lives and breathes on the battlefield, fighting for not only his life, but the life of everyone in that city. He's not some run of the mill soldier who has the option to break down and back out when he sees or does something that would shatter them, he fights for more then just honor or glory, he fights for the survival of his entire race. Something to respect actually." Said Drack with a very small hint of respect coloring his words which surprised many in the group. Getting a Krogan's respect both good and bad was high praise indeed.

Before anymore could be said an alert came from Kallo, and he sounded very urgent.

"Ryder we have a problem! Report to the bridge at once!" Yelled the Salarian as Sara quickly rushed off towards the bridge with the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

"We're stopping Hunter, something has obstructed our path and the Tempest is stopping as well." Informed the Guardian's Ghost, forcing said Guardian to halt in his project as he looked at his companion curiously.

"Is that so? Is the ships cloak still on?" Asked Hunter as he made his way to the cockpit with his Ghost floating alongside him.

"Of course it is, but the obstruction is...whoa." Hunters Ghost trailed off and he couldn't blame him either.

Cause right in front of them was a rather large fleet of ships he assumed belonged to the Kett. They looked reminiscent to Hive design's but at the same time vastly different. It was then Hunter brought up the comm's channel that was being played between the Tempest and what he assumed was the leader of the Kett fleet.

Hunter laughed a bit at some parts where Ryder made her obvious displeasure shown and the Guardian himself was a little ticked at the obvious superiority complex this Kett asshole had. It was only when he knew for certain that negotiations were breaking down that Hunter decided to prepare for an immediate escape.

Sending over an encrypted message he told the crew of the Tempest to run as soon as he gave them an opening and that he would follow shortly. As soon as he received confirmation.

"Hey Ghost, do we still have those Void and Arc Charges we bought last time we were at the Reef?" He asked his floating friend who gave him a curious look before morphing into one of understanding.

"I say we most certainly do, shall I deploy them?" The essence of Light asked in a mock question that was received with a savage grin from Hunter.

"Let'em rip partner." Was all Hunter said.

The next second numerous oval shaped object were deployed into space from the Wild Hunt. To the other ships present they looked as if they had appeared from out of thin air, but the Tempest crew knew better. A few seconds after their deployment the charges detonated with the Arc charges disabling every ship in their blast range while the Void charges erupted into a multitude of giant black and purple spheres of energy that pulled nearby ships inside before breaking them down at the molecular level with deadly speed and efficiency.

The sudden attack caused a rush of confusion from the Kett providing more than enough of an opening as the Tempest flew into the Scourge with Hunter's ship not far behind. Behind them, two Kett fighters that had escaped the charges had tried to pursue them through the Scourge but were destroyed while the expert flying skills of Hunter and Kallo brought the two ship's and their passengers to safety. While the Hunt had made it out just fine thanks to it's smaller size and tougher shields and armor, the Tempest had suffered some great damage and with warning from Gil the crew began to descend upon the nearest planet to make the needed repairs.

* * *

As the two ship were flying towards said planet an alien signal was sent to them while a squad of unknown ship's appeared and surrounded the Tempest as the Wild Hunt was still cloaked and undetected. The unfamiliar design's of the ship's made it known they were not Kett or Initiative so when Hunter offered to shoot down the opposing ships, Sara was quick to shoot the order down and agreed to the forced landing that was demanded of them by these new aliens.

"I don't like this partner. I'm just trying to get used to the fact aliens and humans have been working together for a while and now here we are in a First Contact scenario that may turn out really bad. Things are getting too crazy too quickly." Said Hunter as he had his ship hover nearby as the Tempest landed and was swarmed by a small squad of armed aliens.

Just then he got a comm from SAM saying to stay put as Ryder was going to go and greet the aliens. Hunter wanted to protest this but knew it would do no good. Sara was a stubborn woman and having SAM contacting him only solidified the fact that she was already on her way to greet their 'hosts'. Still he was certainly surprised that there was a city on the other side of this planet where one half was nice and green while the other was black rock and lava.

So for the next two hours Hunter found himself on edge ready to lay waste to the city if he found out Sara was harmed or that these aliens had turned violent. Thankfully his worries were unfounded and they were departing once more from the world, now known as Aya.

It wasn't long after their departure that the Guardian was called aboard for a meeting and to greet their new guest. The first time Hunter saw him he could only compare him with a cobra as the fin's on the side of his head resembled the serpents from his own Earth.

He learned his name was Jaal and that his people, the Angara, had been fighting a war against the Kett for years in the form of the Resistance. Now it was after learning the finer detail's about the Angara's war with the Kett, thanks to his Ghost, that he actually began to sympathize with the alien as his peoples situation wasn't much different from his own peoples. Even so he was still an alien and Hunter wouldn't trust him until he earned it.

Weird enough then that when the meeting began Hunter hid somewhat in the shadows on the edge the same as Jaal. While he kept an eye on the Angaran he still kept an ear to the meeting, especially the happening's on Veold and Havarl. The former was an ice planet where the Resistance ground war against the Kett was being fought with the latter actually being a very lively garden world that was actually the Angaran's home world where a few scientist had recently gone missing. It was the little mention after that which had gotten the Guardian's full attention.

"So while Voeld and Havarl are the primary spots to go to in order to strengthen our relationship with the Angara it was mentioned that a small team of scientist and guards had been scent to investigate a signal somewhere near Eos." Said Sara getting nods from the others but they were surprised when Hunter stepped forward with his Ghost floating beside him.

"What are the exact coordinates of that signal." He asked/demanded drawing confused looks from the others.

"And why is that important?" Spoke Jaal for the first time since he had set foot on the ship. He already knew that the crew didn't trust him, the Guardian even moreso, but he was okay with it as the feeling was mutual. Yet the way that Hunter had taken interest at the mention of the unknown signal unsettled him.

"Oookay? Just let me pull up the coordinates." Said Sara as she pulled up said coordinates and Hunter's body tensed and his Ghost's eye's widened in shock.

"We need to go there now!" Demanded Hunter shocking all the others.

"Hey now hold the phone! What's so important about those coordinates that we have to hold off on Voeld or, more importantly, Havarl?" Demanded Peebee as she didn't like being kept away from her Remnant research which would increase on the Angaran home world.

"Because those are the coordinates of the Hive Dreadnaught I left dead in space when I arrived in this universe. We need to get their quickly and pray that those Angara are still alive. Or if they have been killed, then hope their death was quick and nothing else." Finished Hunter as he teleported back to his ship to begin the travel to the Dreadnaught.

Needless to say that Sara quickly ordered Kallo to follow the Guardian to the given coordinates while everyone rushed to prepare for the upcoming mission, Jaal especially. Sara felt she would need to be bringing the whole team on this and was praying that they found those Angara alive. Though with how things have been going lately since her arrival in Heleus and Andromeda as a whole she learned to hope for the best but expect the worst. And this was shaping up to be one of those times.

 **Well there is the next chapter. Sorry if it was a bit rushed but I'm pressed for time as is and just wanted to show that this story wasn't dead just yet. Review and/or PM me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
